Explanations
by Mike'n'Ikes
Summary: Why is Shigure wearing a tux and Ayame wearing a wedding dress. Why does Tuhru have pink hair, and where did the little pink rat come from? and what happened to Kyo? find out.
1. The Strange Scene

Hi, this is my first fanfic. I've never really written a story before, so I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Hatori drove to Shigure's house. Shigure had called and said there was a problem. He didn't sound upset, so it couldn't be something terrible, he only hoped it was important, that Shigure wasn't being stupid.

When he got to the house, he parked the car and got out. He walked to the front door and knocked. Shigure answered. To his surprise, Shigure was wearing a tuxedo. But even more to his surprise, the whole place was like a circus.

He looked around Shigure's living room. He saw, a small pink rat, a pink haired Tohru, Ayame in a wedding dress and Kyo with a red-hot face. But also, a man who looked like a priest sitting on the couch with a look of horror on his face. He was staring at the little pink rat.

Everyone was sitting on the couches and Shigure joined them, but Hatori stood, staring at the people in the room. The connection between Shigure's tuxedo, Ayames wedding dress and the priest was a bit disturbing Hatori thought, but before drawing any conclusions, he would hear the stories.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you like it. This is one of those stories that start at the end and then you find out why it ends how it ends. Oh and if you have any tips or anything please tell me! Thank you! 


	2. Explanations

Hi, next chapter. This story is going to be pretty short, 4 chapters at the most. Hope you enjoy.

Please Review! And any advice is greatly appreciated.

Hatori looked around the room, questions flying through his mind. His strain of thought was lost by the booming voice of his high school friend

" Well hello there Tori" Ayame said with a wide grin. "How nice of you to join us" He laughed.

Hatori looked around the room trying to decide what question to ask first when he realized Kyo's face was not red because he was angry or blushing, but because it was burnt.

He walked over to where Kyo was sitting. "What happened to you?" he asked as he examined the burns.

" That damn Rat, That's what happened" Kyo shouted as he pointed in the direction of the small pink rat.

" If you weren't so clumsy you stupid cat" Yuki coolly replied

Hatori glanced over as the priest fainted.

" He's been doing that since he got here," Shigure said with a sigh as he watched the old man faint

"I guess we're to much for him," Ayame said in his high yet booming voice.

" He only does it when Yuki talks, so maybe he should shut-up!" Kyo said as he glared at Yuki.

"What good is he when he's awake anyways, all he was doing was asking not-stop questions," Yuki added ignoring Kyo's advice.

"Who is he anyways?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, of course how silly of us" Shigure was saying. " He's a priest from some child protection place, He was here to see if I was taking good care of young Yuki and Kyo. Picked a great day to come."

"Yes, today was our Bachelor Party" Ayame said with a wide grin.

" I don't remember anyone proposing" Hatori said in a sarcastic way.

"Well" started Shigure, "I thought since we're all bachelors, why not have a party.

Ayame broke out laughing. " Did you not get the message? We left one on you're machine."

He probably did get it, but tends to delete them before their finished when they start of with Ayame singing: Halllooooo Torriiiii.

He was still looking at Kyo's burns when he said "It doesn't look so bad, put some cream on it and it should be better in a few days." " So how'd it happen anyways?"

"That damn rat can't carry a stupid pie without slamming it in someone's face" Kyo started.

"If you hadn't been so clumsy and ran into me you stupid cat" Yuki argued.

"Pie?" asked Hatori

'Yeah" said Kyo. "Tohru was making Ayame and Shigure pie for their stupid party."

"And because Ms. Honda was preoccupied at the moment, she asked me to get it out of the oven for her." Continued Yuki

"Oh, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry," claimed Tohru who had been quiet since now. " It's all my fault, I was too embarrassed to come out of the bathroom with my hair like this, so Kyo got hurt. I'm so sorry!

" I'm all right Tohru" Kyo said, " it's Yuki's fault anyways."

"Yes Ms, Honda it's okay if Kyo gets hurt, but I'm sure he's ok" Yuki said then turned to Kyo" You're the one that ran into me anyways you clumsy fool."

"Your stupid brother was trying to HUG ME!" Kyo yelled.

"I only wanted to say Hello in a special way" Ayame smirked " I don't see why you ran away"

" So Yuki, why are you".. Poof!

Yuki had changed back. When the smoke cleared he was already finishing buttoning his shirt. (Tohru's had been looking at the ground anyways because she was upset about kyo's burns)

" Pink" Hatori finished.

"After Kyo got himself burnt, I went upstairs to check on Ms. Honda. As I was entering the bathroom, she was heading out to see why Kyo was yelling. I bumped into her and transformed, falling into the hair dye kit lying on the counter."

"But why is _your_ hair pink?" asked Hatori turning towards Tohru.

Okay, another chapter done. Sorry if I'm not writing the characters right, especially Hatori, I don't really know how he acts. Please review.


	3. The Decision

Okay, another chapter.

* * *

"Oh um" Tohru started " At school yesterday some kids were making fun of Kyo's Hair. I guess, I wanted to help"

"Good Job with that" Interrupted Kyo sarcastically. " Now you're gonna get in trouble for having died hair."

"Oh no, I didn't think of that, I'm so stupid. And it probably won't even help you, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry" Tears began to fall down her face.

Kyo sighed "eh, don't cry, it'll probably just wash out anyways."

"Well I think it's just marvelous Tohru" Ayame said, " It's a great winter look, but personally, I think orange is really more your color" he laughed

" Shut up, no one asked you" Kyo cut in

" Do you want to know why I'm wearing a wedding dress" Ayame boomed ignoring Kyo.

Hatori looked at Ayame and said " No"

"Oh, don't be so sour Tori" Ayame said in a pouty voice.

"Yes Tori it's actually quite interesting" Shigure added

"No it isn't" Yuki said embarrassed by his older brother.

"Actually Shigure in a tuxedo is more rare than you wearing a dress" Hatori pointed out.

Ayame burst out laughing.

" I was going through some old boxes and I found this tuxedo, it must have been my fathers" Shigure said, "I thought I would dress up for our party"

"And I" Ayame started " Just designed my first wedding dress and thought I'd show my little brother. Aren't you proud Yuki?"

Yuki was so ashamed he didn't even look up.

Ayame huffed " Well Tohru liked it"

" So I'm guessing the reason you called me is Him," Hatori said looking at the fainted priest" " What do you want me to do"

Everyone was suddenly serious. Shigure glanced around the room then spoke.

" We thought you would be the best one to decide."

Hatori thought about his options, there was one "Erase his memory when he came back to"

Two " Take his chances and when he wakes up lie and say he passed out and must have been dreaming"

Erasing someone's memory wasn't a fun or easy task. Usually he asked the person permission or was told to by Akito. There was no way he could ask the man and he agree on having his memory erased and he didn't want to bring Akito into this.

Finally he made his choice.

The old priest seemed to be waking up. Hatori asked everyone to leave.

* * *

Another chapter done, please review 


	4. Poor confused Kyo

Okay, the last chapter

* * *

As they were leaving the room, Shigure glanced at his friend and nodded. Hatori nodded back.

They went into the kitchen and sat around the table. It was silent till Kyo spoke

"Hey isn't their something against erasing a priests memories?"

" I don't really think it's okay to erase anyone memory" Yuki said in and annoyed voice.

"That's not what I meant! I just mean, you now he's like a holy man."Kyo argued.

"Well I'm relieved" Chipped in Shigure, " I don't think he was going to give me a very good grade, what with you being burnt, Yuki transforming and me marrying a man.

"How could he possibly know Ayame was a man" Yuki said still ashamed of his older brother.

" Oh Yuki, am I really that pretty?" Ayame said cheerfully.

Yuki stared back at his older brother as if to ask, "have you no shame?"

"Are we gonna tell Akito about this" asked Kyo looking toward Shigure.

"It's up to Hatori" Shigure replied.

For the next few minutes they all sat in silence thinking about what Hatori was having to do in the next room. Till finally they heard the front door opening.

" Well then, I'll just come back another time then" the priest was saying to Hatori as he walked out the door. "It must be the weather that's getting to me. Thank you Doctor.

Hatori waved to the old man as he watched him walk to his car.

Shigure walked up and rested his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"So" he said waiting for him to say something.

" The cold weather is making him feel ill, he didn't even make it to the front door before he passed out. You called a doctor right away, because you're such a _responsible_ 'adult' and are _capable_ of raising children. He had a weird dream and is going home to get some rest."Hatori said pleased with himself.

Shigure smiled at him.

"Wait, what did he mean he'll come back another time?" Shigure said realizing what the man had said right before he left.

"Yes, so don't let it happen again" Hatori said as he opened the door and left.

When the door closed Kyo looked around "What, I don't get it, did he erase his memory or not?"

"You stupid cat can you figure out anything"

"Shut-up you damn rat!" Kyo argued

Shigure and Ayame went in to the kitchen to continue their "Bachelor party" whileTohru stood there with pink hair trying to prevent the fight from getting any bigger.

But Yuki stopped fighting and started laughing. Tohru suddenly became aware once again that her hair was hot pink.

"Do you really think it will wash out?" she asked Kyo

Kyo who just now figured out why Yuki was laughing Turned to Tohru. "How would I know, I don't even know if Hatori erased that old guys memory or not!" He yelled and he walked away confused.

"I'm sure it will Ms. Honda" Yuki assured her. She smiled and went in the kitchen to make another pie.

* * *

Okay, I know it ended kind of bad, but I'm not good with endings. I mightwrite another chapter that's just gonna be the story over again but while it was happening. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
